According To You!
by MrsStyPayMaHoTommo
Summary: According to 'YOU' I'm stupid,I'm useless. But according to HIM I'm beautiful,incredible. Who are they? I'll give you a clue. That 'YOU'Is Chad Dylan Cooper, but who is that 'HIM? Read and you'll find out! :D


**A little One-Shot for you readers…**

_**According to you**_

Chad's POV

I was waiting for Sonny in her dressing room for our date. Just walking back and forth, till I saw Sonny's song pillow. I reached to get it and saw some new lyrics. I read them and I was..shoked I guess...

_According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<br>According to you  
>I'm difficult,<br>hard to please,  
>forever changing my mind.<br>I'm a mess in a dress,  
>can't show up on time,<br>even if it would save my life.  
>According to you. According to you.<em>

_But according to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>incredible,<em>  
><em>he can't get me out of his head.<em>  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>irresistible,<em>  
><em>everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>so baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>according to you.<em>

_According to you_  
><em>I'm boring,<em>  
><em>I'm moody,<em>  
><em>you can't take me any place.<em>  
><em>According to you<em>  
><em>I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.<em>  
><em>I'm the girl with the worst attention span;<em>  
><em>you're the boy who puts up with that.<em>  
><em>According to you. According to you.<em>

_But according to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>incredible,<em>  
><em>he can't get me out of his head.<em>  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>irresistible,<em>  
><em>everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>so baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>according to you.<em>

_I need to feel appreciated,_  
><em>like I'm not hated. oh- no-.<em>  
><em>Why can't you see me through his eyes?<em>  
><em>It's too bad you're making me decide.<em>

_According to me_  
><em>you're stupid,<em>  
><em>you're useless,<em>  
><em>you can't do anything right.<em>  
><em>But according to him<em>  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>incredible,<em>  
><em>he can't get me out of his head.<em>  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>irresistible,<em>  
><em>everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>According to you.<em>  
><em>According to you.<em>

_According to you_  
><em>I'm stupid,<em>  
><em>I'm useless,<em>  
><em>I can't do anything right.<em>

Wow. So this means she's seeing another guy who makes her feel better than I. Wow, I never thought she hated me so much and even cheat on me. Just after I put the pillow back in place she came out smiling. Looking beautiful. I don't now why she tries to impress me when clearly she loves this other guy. Tears were starting to form in my eyes but I tried holding them back. "Sonny why are you doing this to me?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" she asked me back, completely serious now. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" I said almost yelling at her. She was in full shok.

"Chad, tell me what are you talking about?" she asked tears forming in her eyes now. "Don't act innocent Sonny. I saw your lyrics and how this other guy treats you better than me! I hope you're very happy together!" I said finally letting tears out. "You were looking through my lyrics?" she asked now with a smirk in her face and a raised eyebrow. Why is she doing that. "Yeah. But that's not important. The important thing is that I caught you. Now you can be with him and don't worry about me." I said really angry. "But tell me who is the bastard that makes you 'feel better' than CDC" I said a little calm this time.

"Ok. I'm telling you. He's name is Chad and he's really sweet and caring" she said with dreamy eyes and a smile on her face. She's accepting she cheated on me! Wait a second...CHAD! "Chad? What do you mean Chad?" I asked. Yelling again. "

"My lyrics are inpired by Chad, the guy I love so much!" she said with a smile. "I don't get it, I'm Chad" I said very confused. "You are both the 'guys' in my song Chad" she stated. "How?" I simply asked. "Whe your with your big ego treating me and the others like shit you're Chad Dylan Cooper, the one that calls me stupid and useless. But when your being Chad, sweet and caring, well I love you more. So your bipolarness inspired my new song.." she said with a smile forming on her lips. I feet so stupid right now.

"Seriously?" I asked her. She nodded. "Wow I feel so stupid" I sat on the couch. "Why" she asked massaging my arm "For both. For thinking you cheated on me" she looked at me and smiled. "And for being CDC" I said and she just looked at me in the eyes before saying "I love you Cha, even when your CDC, because when your being CDC you just make my day, it's so funny and when you're Chad, is just every girls dream" she told me not moving her chocolates brown eyes from my deep blue ocean ones.. "I love you too, Sonshine"

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Raquel**


End file.
